Bench Press Empire-Axis Order First Contact War
"Burn, Bitch" ~ General Radolf von Richter, speaking Jar Hadaa in the eye General The Bench Press Empire - Axis Order First Contact war was one of many first contact wars fought within the galaxy. This one in particular, could be considered the most brutal one. Facing the overwhelming threat of the Benchmasters, the Axis Order was too shocked and had eventually to surrender after the glassing of their first colony. Timeline of Events Year One On the 1st January 2221, the Bench Press Empire Science ship, Jorkree the Great, unknowingly entered the Axis Order Heavens Gate System. Facing constant attacks from ancient mining drones in the area, the Axis Order Heavens Gate Star Base, neutralized the science ship as the Axis thought that this was just another mining drone. The new Benchtron, Jar Hadaa, was confused. He sent out one more science ship into the Heaven's Gate system, only for the ship ending up with the same fate as the Jorkree the Great. This was enough for Jar Hadaa, so he assembled the Fleet of Vengance, now under his personal command abord his flagship "The Plague of Justice", which was one of the first cruisers in the entire galaxy at the time. As the Fleet entered the Heaven's gate system, they quickly neutralized the Star Base. Following the disabling of the station, Jar Hadaa personaly boarded the station with a squad of Elite Benchus Maximus Primus warriors. What followed is perhaps the most brutal first contact scenario in the entire galaxy. As the Benchmasters entered the station, they began brutally killing all of the station personal, partially consuming them due to their physical inferiority. The Axis Cultists were only able to send one desperate distress call. All of the 600 Occupants were killed during the Boarding. After word reached the Axis Order of the Invasion, the Axis Government was in shock and desperatly scrambled their forces and headed towards the Heaven's gate system. After arriving, a space battle ensued, resulting Axis Order victory. The Axis Order Lost 3 destoyers and 8 Corvettes, which was half of their military power, while the Bench Press Empire lost only four corvettes. Still the Benchmaster Forces had to retreat, due to them being drasticaly outnumbered. An investigation followed by the Axis Order. They scanned the BPE Corvettes wreckages and investigated the space station, but couldn't find any dead Axis Cultist on it. Back in the BPE, Jar Hadaa began preparing the entire BPE Fleet for an invasion of this "new foe". Bringing with him the Fleet of Redemption and what remained of the Fleet of Vengance, Jar Hadaa headed out to the Heaven's Gate System once more. Year Two After arriving in the Heaven's gate system, the BPE fleet was faced with three Axis Order Corvettes, which were easily destroyed. After securing the Heaven's gate system, Jar Haada proceeded to secure the next two bordering systems, with no resistance. Sending one scout ship into the "Chumuske" system, it was quickly destroyed by the Axis Order, who put all their military might into the Chumuske System, where they thought they could intercept the BPE military and crush the invaders with ease. Instead, they extremely underastimated their opponents and were crushed by the technologicaly and number superiority of the Bench Press Empire. With no more ships left, the Axis Order was forced to watch as the Benchmasters began their invasion of the Planet Yun Yun. Waiting another 8 months in order to starve the population of Yun Yun, Jar Hadaa began Glassing the surface of Yun Yun and orbital shock troopers began landing on the Surface of Yun Yun. Year Three After months of Bombarding, Jar Hadaa ordered the Legendary Admiral Perrek, who was responsible for the BPE's incredible success in the war, home and investigate an anomaly, since rumors had popped up, that a giant dragon would consume entire ships and reek havoc on the southern BPE border. This was a terrible decision. Although the Bench Press Empire had secured the Space dominance over the Axis Order, Yun Yun was not taken and Jar Hadaa may have been a great warrior, his coordination skills were questionable and without direct advice from Admiral Perrek, the BPE invasion force struggled against the Yun Yun defense garrison, led by the glorious General Radolf von Richter, who put up a formidable guerillia styled fight against the invaders. After loosing over 20.000 men, Jar Hadaa further pressured the crew of the Plague of Justice to glass Yun Yun faster. In a final heroic attempt to stop this, General Radolf von Richter led a personal assault on the cruiser, succesfully planting a nuclear bomb in its hyperdrive core. Unfortunatly for him, just as he activated the timer on the Bomb, his squad was ambushed by Jar Hadaa himself, who in a display of pure dominance, defeated the party of 50 Axis Cultists with a metal sword. The timer was ticking, yet Jar Hadaa didn't know this and, seeing that Radolf von Richter was of a very strong statue, challenged him to a 1 to 1 fight, bare handed. Radolf emptied his rifle, but to no effect, he was able to land a decent punch onto Jar Hadaa, but Jar Hadaa just ripped his limbs of and squished his head and consumed Radolf. It was only then when he noticed the Bomb, but it was too late, his only chance of survival was via an escape pod. After bringing himself back to safety, he ordered the genocide of all 200 million Axis Cultists on Yun Yun. Years Four and Five The Axis Order had nothing to defend themselfes anymore and the Population of Yun Yun was systematicly purged. After the population of Yun Yun had been extinct, the Benchmasters gave their best effort on making the planet inhospitaple, thus turining it into a toxic world. After Yun Yun was made inhospitaple, the Benchmasters began searching for more potential Axis Order worlds, but as the rumors of a space dragon harrassing the Bench Press Empire turned out to be true, the BPE retreated entirely out of the Axis Order to deal with this new threat. Aftermath The Axis Order was in ruin, struggling to recover, but even more so united and burning with anger towards the Benchmasters. After establishing contact with the Long Boi Alliance, which helped the Axis Order regain their power. The conflict was seemingly forgotten, but everybody remembered within their hearts, that the Bench Press Empire must pay for what it had done. The Bench Press Empire sought new foes, but were unable to find any alien species and thus were led to believe that they are the ultimate beings of the galaxy and entered an age of isolation. Technological and Military progress stopped, since it was deemed unneccesarry.